Flower and The Star
by Aya Kawashiiba
Summary: Sekuel dari Flower and The moon! Hinata akhirnya berniat tinggal di Sunagakure. Ternyata masalah di Suna lebih berat dibanding di Konoha, apalagi muncul seseorang yang ia kenal baik. Bagaimana sikap Hinata? RnR!
1. Alyssum

**Flower and The Star**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto / Shonen Jump**

* * *

><p><strong>Sequel dari <em>Flower and The Moon<em> (Yanga belum baca, baca ya #promosi) :) **

**ah padahal ada 2 fic yang masih nunggu untuk diselesaikan**

**Tapi tangan berkata lain... #ciumreader ... maaf ya #dilempar orz 8""D**

**Ah iya, ini sekuelnya nyeritain kehidupan Gaara dan Hinata setelah menikah itu loh ^^**

**Ada yang PM daku , nanyain apa yang bakal Hinata hadapin, hingga para tetua Suna bilang bahwa Hinata bakal susah untuk tinggal di Sunagakure. Yep! Disini aku akan menceritakannya! **

**Anyway, makasih banyak ya para reader dan author yang sudah meluangkan waktu berharga kalian untuk membaca fic ini #malu# :/D**

**Dan lagi, karena lumayan panjang plot, jadi kubuat TBC #ea**

**Makasih semua, ah jangan lupa Read and Review, sediakan teh manis hangat dengan snack kesukaanmu! #apabgt**

**Dan lagi-lagi Aya buat chapter dengan nama bunga...#hening tapi, sekarang setiap akhir chapter aya kasih tahu apa artinya bunga itu ! *belajar dari Flower and the moon*  
><strong>

**Oke, sebelum di lemparin pembaca, Aya pamit dulu! _Douzo_~**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**Alyssum**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure<strong>

Hinata menapaki kakinya satu demi satu diatas lapisan pasir yang baru Ia jejaki beberapa menit lalu. Pikirannya sudah melayang-layang bagaimana para warga Sunagakure menyambutnya. Setelah pelamaran resmi Hyuuga Hinata dengan Sabaku no Gaara satu minggu lalu di Konoha, akhirnya dengan berat hati, Hiashi memutuskan putri sulungnya untuk menetap di Sunagakure. Setelah melamar Hinata, Gaara akhirnya kembali lagi dengan Hinata untuk mengadakan upacara pernikahan di Suna, menandakan bahwa mereka adalah pasangan Suami-Istri yang sah.

"Apa yang kau khawatirkan, Hinata?" Tanya Temari menyadari gelagat aneh dari gadis bermata indigo disampingnya.

"E-Entahlah, aku hanya...takut." Hinata menundukkan wajahnya semakin dalam saat menyadari bahwa Ia sudah semakin dekat dengan pintu masuk Sunagakure. Tempat dimana Gaara, sang Kazekage memimpin Desa besar itu.

Gaara yang menyadari kegelisahan Hinata hanya menatapnya tanpa bicara sedikitpun. Tapi Gaara bukan laki-laki kejam yang membiarkan calon Istrinya itu gelisah sendiri, tanpa kata-kata Gaara dapat menengkan hati Hinata barang sedikit dengan menggenggam tangan Hinata.

"Selamat datang, Kazekage-sama!" Ucap dua penjaga yang berdiri di hadapan Gaara.

"Dimana Kankurou?" Gaara memandang sekelilingnya.

"Dia sedang menunggu anda di ruang Kazekage." Jawab salah satu Shinobi bertubuh besar yang cukup membuat Hinata bergidik sedikit.

"Baiklah." Gaara lalu kembali berjalan menuju kantor Kazekage. Tempat dimana Gaara menghabiskan waktunya untuk meneliti dan menandatangani tumpukan dokumen dari Desa lain.

"Ga-Gaara-kun, sekarang kita mau kemana?" Tanya Hinata memecahkan keheningan di antara Gaara, Temari, serta pengikut lainnya.

"Ke rumahku. Kau beristirahatlah dulu." Gaara memandang Hinata seraya menaikkan sudut bibirnya sedikit.

Sesampainya disebuah rumah yang cukup luas, Hinata segera dipersilahkan masuk ke sebuah kamar yang letaknya berada di ujung lorong. Hinata tidak merasa sangat asing memasuki rumah ini. Hinata ingat betul saat dimana Ia memasuki rumah ini untuk merawat Gaara yang sedang sakit. Saat dimana Ia mulai mengenal Gaara.

"Kalau butuh apapun, panggil saja Temari. Kamarnya ada disebelahmu. Lalu, makanlah dulu." Gaara mengusap kepala Hinata pelan. "Sekitar 2 jam lagi aku kembali. Kurasa, Kankurou sudah sangat lelah mengerjakan tugasku yang kutinggal."

Hinata mengangguk. Hatinya sedikit merasa bersalah pada Kankurou. Karena Hinata, Gaara harus meninggalkan pekerjaannya dan menyerahkan tugas-nya pada Kankurou selaku kakaknya. Hinata membulatkan tekad untuk mengucapkan 'maaf' saat bertemu Kankurou nanti.

"Gaara, kau sudah siap?" Tanya Temari saat memasuki kamar yang kini akan ditempati Hinata.

"Iya. Aku pergi dulu." Gaara lalu kembali mengambil tong pasir miliknya dan keluar dari kamar tersebut.

Merasa Gaara dan Temari sudah berada di lantai bawah, Hinata segera menjatuhkan dirinya di atas kasur berwarna putih tersebut tenang.

"Aku...akan tinggal disini,ya?" Gumam Hinata. Ia lalu menutup matanya. Mengingat kejadian-kejadian yang Ia alami hingga akhirnya bertemu Gaara dan sampailah Ia di atas kasur ini. "Perjuanganku dan Gaara, ternyata seberat ini, ya..." Hinata tersenyum kecil.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengganti bajuku dan membantu membuatkan makan malam!" Tekad Hinata bulat. Ia lalu melepas pakaian miliknya dan menggantinya dengan sebuah dress putih panjang.

Baru dua langkah Hinata turun dari tangga, Ia sudah mendengar sebuah bunyi yang dihasilkan oleh irisan yang berada di papan kayu.

"Tema...ri-san?" Hinata mendongkak wajahnya sedikit melihat ke arah Dapur.

"Hinata? Kau tidak tidur dulu?" Tanya Temari yang sedang mengiris beberapa sayur-mayur di atas sebuah talenan kayu.

"Ah, aku mau membantumu."

"Eh? Benarkah? Untunglah aku tertolong!" Temari tertawa kecil.

"Temari-san mau masak apa?" Ujar Hinata seraya menggunakan celemek yang diserahkan oleh Temari.

"Hmm... Aku mau buat nabe saja."

"Nabe? Baiklah."

Bukan hanya Temari yang terkejut pada kemampuan masak gadis berambut panjang biru tua ini. Hampir seluruh Kunoichi yang kenal dengan Hinata akan terkagum melihat gadis itu memasak. Keanggunannya terpancar dengan betapa uletnya dia saat memasak.

"Kau hebat sekali, Hinata!" Temari memandang Hinata yang masih membereskan sisa-sisa sampah yang berserakan di meja.

"Ah, tidak. Kurasa, Hanabi lebih pintar dariku." Hinata menggeleng cepat. Semu merah diwajahnya tak dapat ditutupi lagi.

"Kurasa, Gaara akan sangat senang mengetahui malam ini ia akan makan masakan dari calon Istrinya." Gurau Temari yang langsung membuat wajah Hinata merah padam.

"Tidak mungkin, Temari-san!" Hinata menundukkan wajahnya seraya memainkan kedua jarinya lincah.

"Tidak...Mungkin?" Terdengar suara berat dari pintu depan yang berada tidak jauh dari Dapur.

"Ah, Gaara! Coba cicipi ini! Hinata membuatnya khusus untukmu!" Seru Temari senang.

"Eh, tunggu Temari-san!" Hinata menarik lengan Temari pelan.

"Untuk apa kau malu-malu nona Sabaku?" Goda Temari sambil memainkan jarinya di pipi Hinata.

Merasa tak tega dengan perilaku Temari kepada Hinata, Gaara segera menghentikkannya dengan mengambil sebuah sumpit diatas meja.

"Nabe?" Tanya Gaara melihat isi mangkuk besar itu. Ia lalu mengambil salah satu isi Nabe tersebut dan memakannya perlahan. Wajahnya bisa langsung di tebak saat Gaara melebarkan kedua matanya.

"Gimana Gaara!" Tanya Temari bersemangat.

"Tanpa harus kuberitahu kau tahu jawabannya, kan?" Gaara segera membalikkan tubuhnya dari Temari dan Hinata menutupi wajahnya yang mulai merona merah. Gaara sangat senang mengetahui keahlian masak Hinata. Ya, masak adalah salah satu poin untuk menjadi Istri yang baik dan itu berlaku bagi Gaara.

"O,ya Hinata. Kau mau berkeliling Suna sekali lagi?" Tanya Gaara datar.

"Iya, tapi aku ganti dulu bajuku." Hinata tersenyum senang dan berlari kecil menuju kamarnya.

* * *

><p>Bukan sekali atau dua kali Hinata merasakannya, tapi ini sudah hampir berkali-kali Hinata merasakannya. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya. Dilihatnya para penduduk Suna memandangnya lekat. Menyadari ada yang memandang dengan tatapan 'jijik', Hinata buru-buru menundukkan wajahnya.<p>

"Ada apa?" Tanya Gaara.

"Bi-Bisa kita kembali ke rumahmu?" Tanya Hinata grogi. Sejujurnya Hinata tidak masalah akan penduduk yang menatapnya. Asalkan itu bukan pandangan benci atau jijik yang sangat terukir di wajah penduduk Suna saat itu.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Gaara lagi merasakan keanehan dari sikap Hinata.

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya...lelah." Hinata lalu menarik ujung baju di lengan Gaara dan menggenggamnya erat. Hinata merasa takut akan pandangan para penduduk itu.

Gaara yang menyadari kebohongan Hinata hanya diam dan menuruti gadis itu hingga ada anak separuh baya berjalan di samping mereka berdua seraya berbisik. Gaara tidak tuli. Ia dengar betul dengan jelas apa bisikan anak-anak itu, begitu pula dengan Hinata.

"Tuh, kan! Benarkan yang aku bilang, gadis itu buta!"

"Hei! Jangan keras-keras, kalau terdengar Kazekage kau bisa dibunuhnya!"

Hinata yang mendengarnya hanya bisa menatap kosong jalanan yang ditapakinya. Sedang Gaara, Ia hanya bisa menahan emosinya dengan menggenggam erat tangannya. Kalau Hinata tidak disampingnya, mungkin pertumpahan darah sudah muncul di daerah itu.

"Aku, tidak apa-apa." Bisik Hinata saat menyadari Gaara ikut menahan emosinya.

* * *

><p>Hinata dan Gaara yang duduk di ruang tamu rumah Gaara hanya diselimuti oleh keheningan. Gaara diam, dan Hinata pun lebih tidak tahu harus bicara apa.<p>

"Jadi, apa yang dilakukan penduduk itu padamu?" Tanya Gaara yang sudah merasa ganjal dengan keheningan itu.

"Tidak ada." Hinata menggeleng cepat.

"Kau bohong."

"Sungguh!" Hinata berseru pelan.

"Kau bohong Hinata." Gaara memandang Hinata tajam tampak menyuruh Hinata mengaku paksa.

"Aku rasa, para penduduk disini, tidak menyukai kalau aku menjadi pendampingmu. Entahlah." Hinata tersenyum tipis.

Gaara yang mendengarnya hanya diam. Inilah hal yang disinggung para tetua. Keberadaan warga Konoha, apalagi yang memiliki jabatan tinggi seperti Hyuuga. Tidak semua orang sudah memaafkan kekejaman Konoha pada Suna di masa lampau. Apalagi mengingat Kage mereka yang disangka terbunuh oleh Konoha. Begitu pula Konoha, ada yang masih belum memaafkan Suna mengetahui bahwa Suna menusuk Konoha dari belakang dengan membayar Orochimaru. Sejarah adalah sejarah, tapi tak secepat itu pula semua orang melupakannya.

"Aku harus bagaimana?" Tanya Hinata. Gaara lalu berdiri dan duduk disamping Hinata.

"Jangan tersindir hanya karena itu karena bagiku, Hinata tetap memiliki kecantikan yang sangat berharga bagiku."

"Aku mengerti." Hinata tersenyum.

"Cobaan kita kali ini tidak berat Hinata. Sebelum kita menikah, aku ingin meluruskan segala hal dengan para warga disini. Bagaimana? Apa tidak apa kita mengundur pernikahannya?" Tanya Gaara seraya memeluk Hinata.

"Ung, aku hanya ingin kita hidup tanpa bertentangan seperti ini." Hinata memejamkan matanya dan mengeratkan pelukannya pada Gaara. Malam yang dingin itu terasa lebih dingin bagi Hinata dan Gaara yang harus melewati ujian berikutnya.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 1<strong>

**END**

**Meaning of Alyssum : kecantikan yang sangat berharga  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**Azalea**

* * *

><p><strong>MAAF YA CUMA SEDIKIT ! SEDIKIT BANGET MALAH! wwwww<br>**

**Ah kan masih awal-awal... trailer gitu deh #dihajarmassa lololol  
><strong>

**menurut kalian karakter siapa ya yang enak untuk gangguin mereka berdua di cerita kali ini? **

**(Selain Naruto tentunya. Karena dia sudah jadi pengganggu di Flower and The Moon #dilemparfansnaruto)**

**Ada yang kurang kah? kah? kah? **

**Tolong di review yaaa~ bagi para senpai, tolong bantu aku dengan tanda baca dll. aku masih perlu bimbingan kaliaaaan #lovelove**

**makasih banyak sudah dibaca #malu /**

**Dan lagi, kalau direview! #eapromosi **

**Thanks for read this! Please review! **

**#Ketjupmanja :***


	2. Azalea

**Flower and The Star**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto / Shonen Jump**

* * *

><p><strong>Sequel dari <em>Flower and The Moon<em> (Yang belum baca, baca ya #promosilagi) :) **

**Terimakasih banyak buat para readers baik hati mau meluangkan waktunya baca fic ini #malu**

**Ada yang review pula / *tambahmalu* 8D**

**Oke, kubalas review-nya ya :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Chipoet23: <strong>apakah segini sudah cukup kilat? #plak ;D hehe sankyu ya udh mau baca :)

**Yume-chan : **iyaaa aku buat sekuelnya ^^ makasih ya udh mau baca :)

**mayu masamune: **Iyaaa maaf ya dikit banget disini aku buatnya banyak kok ^^ ah iya makanya kubuat genrenya hurt/comfort ^^;;/ iya alyssum itu nama bunga ^^ makasih ya udh mau baca :)

**lonelyclover: **iya kasian ya Hinata 8'D waa makasih banyak yaa masukannya :D makasih ya udh mau baca :)

**Arukaschiffer : **wai yu come back #dilempar aku kan malu dibaca sama kamu #pret wahaha makasih darling masukaannyaa A/ ah iya kita ketemu di mana-mana wahaha 8D

**tsuki sora : **iya ^^ baca juga ya flower and the moon - nya #ehpromosi ini aku apdeeet ^^ makasi yaaa

**Lavender Sunflower:** iyaa*ikutan loncat* gyaa ga apa apa :D kan disini kamu review / :$ makasi yaaaa

**OraRi HinaRa: **di chapter ini kubuat panjang kok ;D iyaa :D ah makasih masukanny :D sankyuuu banyak

** Shyoul lavaen: **Sa-Sasuke? D: okee tampung masukannya ^o^/ aku akan berusaha sankyuuu

**Uchiha SenjYu: **ah iya dibuaat D: loh kok jadi temari? XDDD okeee makasih sarannya ^.^/ sankyuu

* * *

><p><strong>Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah merivew  seneng banget loh #glundungan**

**O,ya ada yang masih ingatkah? :D di Flower and the moon chapter terakhir di deskripsikan kalau Gaara sama Hinata menikah di hari Sabtu ;D di fic ini juga akan ku beri tahu mengapa hari itu *w*/**

**Silahkan dibaca dengan santai~~ ^^ Disini Matsuri menonjol :( maaf yaaa para penggemar Matsuri :)  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**Azalea**

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure<strong>

Hinata membuka matanya perlahan. Ia mengedipkan kelopak matanya beberapa kali, membuat jelas pandangannya yang bermula buram itu.

"Sudah bangun?" Terdengar suara yang tak asing lagi di telinga Hinata. Dengan sigap Hinata langsung menyingkap selimutnya dan menoleh ke sumber suara yang berada tepat di sudut ruangan. Lelaki yang duduk dengan tenang di atas kursi kayu tersebut tampak terjaga dari malam. Ya, Hinata bisa menebak hal itu pasti, dilihat dari pakaian yang belum diganti dan sudah menjadi lusuh itu.

"Kau...tidak tidur?" Tanya Hinata memandang lelaki berambut merah marun yang mulai berdiri dari duduknya.

"Hm." Laki-laki bernama Gaara itu hanya menganggukkan kepalanya sedikit.

"Jadi, dari tadi kau...disini?" Tanya Hinata lagi. Ia menutupi wajahnya yang memerah. Hinata tidak bisa membayangkan betapa memalukannya apabila Gaara melihat Hinata tidur. Rasanya Hinata ingin sekali tahu apa yang Ia lakukan saat tidur semalam.

"Tidak. Aku hanya mengerjakan beberapa tugas di kamarku, sampai aku tidak sadar sudah menjelang pagi. Lalu beberapa menit lalu, aku kemari untuk membangunkanmu." Jelas Gaara cukup membuat hati Hinata kembali tenang.

Hinata hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil, membayangkan betapa berat-nya pekerjaan sebagai Kazekage.

"Um...Temari...sedang pergi ke Desa lain karena ada misi bersama Kankurou...jadi..." Ucap Gaara sedikit gugup. Merasa membuat dirinya cukup malu, Gaara langsung memalingkan wajahnya.

Hinata yang melihat tingkah Gaara hanya menatapnya bingung hingga akhirnya Ia mengerti dan mengulaskan senyumnya. "Baiklah, aku akan membuatkan sarapan untukmu!" Ujar Hinata sambil tersenyum menahan tawa kecilnya.

Setelah beberapa menit Gaara menunggu di ruang makannya, akhirnya Hinata datang dengan sepiring roti dengan selai diatasnya dan ditambah beberapa makanan membuatnya tampak lezat.

"Lalu, setelah ini, kau akan langsung ke Gedung Kazekage lagi?" Tanya Hinata. Ia hanya menghela nafasnya setelah menanyakan hal itu pada Gaara. Tanpa ditanya, Hinata harusnya tahu pasti jawabannya.

"Kalau kau mau ikut, ikut saja." Jawab Gaara setelah memakan habis roti-roti yang disediakan Hinata.

"Benarkah? Tidak mengganggu?" Hinata menatap Gaara pasti.

"Lagipula ada Matsuri disana, dia bisa jadi teman mengobrolmu." Gaara lalu segera berdiri dan mengenakan jubah Kage-nya yang berwarna putih itu.

"Baiklah, aku ikut."

* * *

><p>Hinata tidak memperkirakan hal ini. Ya, disaat dia keluar dari rumah Gaara, disaat itu pula, semua tatapan akan memandangnya. Hinata hanya terdiam. Benar, memang bukan perasaan Hinata saja. Ternyata penduduk Suna terlihat tidak suka pada Hinata. Hinata yakin itu. Berusaha ingin mengabaikan tatapan para penduduk Suna, Hinata segera melangkahkan kakinya cepat. Gaara yang berada di depannya turut diam.<p>

"Bisakah kau berjalan lebih cepat?" Tanya Gaara yang tetap menahan emosinya. Hinata hanya memandang Gaara bingung. Hinata lalu menunduk dalam seraya mengikuti langkah kaki Gaara yang mulai dipercepat.

'Apa ia malu membawaku?' batin Hinata.

"Selamat datang, Kazekage-sama!" Sapa seorang gadis cantik berambut pendek yang sudah berdiri di depan pintu ruang Kazekage.

"Matsuri, tolong bacakan jadwal-jadwalnya seperti biasa." Gaara segera memasuki ruangan pribadi miliknya dan duduk di atas bangku yang berada di depan sebuah meja dengan tumpukan dokumen-dokumen.

"Baiklah. Ah, Hinata-san, selamat datang!" Matsuri tersenyum lebar melihat Hinata yang ikut berjalan di belakang Gaara.

"Ma-Matsuri-san, terimakasih." Hinata membalas senyumnya tipis.

"Kazekage-sama, apa tidak tergoda bekerja dengan calon Istrimu begini?" Goda Matsuri yang langsung diam saat Gaara menatapnya tajam.

"Hinata, karena aku benar-benar sibuk dengan dokumen-dokumen ini, kau bisa keluar dan berkeliling Suna. Matsuri, ajak dia." Suruh Gaara setelah mendengar daftar jadwal yang dibacakan Matsuri beberapa saat lalu.

"Baiklah! Ayo, Hinata!" Matsuri segera menggandeng tangan Hinata dan menariknya menuju keluar.

"Matsuri! Jangan membawanya terlalu jauh!" Seru Gaara sebelum akhirnya Matsuri dan Hinata benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya.

* * *

><p>"Oh, jadi kau dulu murid Gaara-kun?" Tanya Hinata setelah Matsuri menceritakan kisah disaat dia menjadi murid Gaara.<p>

"Iya, menarik bukan?" Matsuri tertawa senang. Mendengar tawa tersebut, Hinata merasakan perasaan ganjal.

"Ada apa, Hinata?" Tanya Matsuri.

"Ti-Tidak ada apa-apa. Ngomong-ngomong, kau mau mengajak ku kemana?" Hinata mengedarkan sekelilingnya. Ia merasa sudah terlalu jauh berjalan. Bahkan gerbang Suna pun sudah di lewatinya. Hinata tidak pernah melewati tempat ini sebelumnya baik saat misi maupun tidak.

"Kemana? Ke sebuah taman! Di Suna ini ada taman yang sangaaat indah! Makanya aku mau memperlihatkannya padamu." Matsuri tersenyum kecil. "Ah, tapi memang lumayan jauh. Kurasa, dari sini belok. Ah, itu dia!"

Di sebuah belokan, Matsuri segera berlari menjauhi Hinata. "Ayo cepat, Hinata!"

"Tu-Tunggu!" Dengan cepat Hinata mengikuti sosok Matsuri yang makin menjauh darinya. "Matsuri-san!"

Saat memasuki belokan di sana, Hinata sontak segera berhenti. Beruntung Hinata memiliki daya refleks yang baik, kalau tidak, mungkin dia sudah jatuh. Ya, tepat di belokan tersebut ada sebuah jurang. Tidak terlalu tinggi. Tapi, karena terbuat dari pasir, salah langkah sedikit, Hinata bisa saja merubuhkan pasir tersebut dan membuatnya longsor.

"Matsuri! Kau dimana?" Seru Hinata khawatir Matsuri jatuh ke bawah sana. Dengan perlahan Hinata mendongkakkan tubuhnya melihat kebawah jurang tersebut. "Ma-Matsuri-san?"

"Sayonara, Hinata."

* * *

><p><strong>Konohagakure<strong>

"Ah!"

"Hm? Kenapa Neji?" Tanya lelaki berambut kuning kepada laki-laki berambut panjang yang sedang berlatih dengannya.

"Tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak." Gumam Neji. Yang bertanya tertawa kecil.

"Maksudmu Hinata? Tenang saja, Gaara kan menjaganya. Aku percaya padanya. Kalau tidak, aku tidak mungkin menyerah begitu saja." Ujar Naruto seraya menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ya, mungkin saja." Neji tersenyum tipis.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure<strong>

"Matsuri? Kenapa?" Tanya Gaara melihat Matsuri yang sudah dibanjiri keringat dengan wajah pucat.

"Ka-Kazekage-sama, Hi-Hinata..." Belum sempat Matsuri menyelesaikan ucapannya, Gaara langsung berlari keluar dari ruangan tersebut seraya menarik Matsuri.

"Ada apa dengan Hinata?" Tanya Gaara kepada Matsuri yang ikut ditariknya.

"Tunggu sebentar Kazekage-sama! Jangan sambil berlari begini! Tanganku sakit!" Seru Matsuri berusaha melepaskan genggaman Gaara.

"Baiklah. Ada apa dengan Hinata?" Tanya Gaara dingin setelah melepaskan tangan Matsuri.

"Ta-Tadi, aku berjalan dengannya, dan tiba-tiba Ia hilang! Lalu, saat kucari, ia terjatuh dari tebing di belokan sana." Ucap Matsuri ketakutan. Tanpa basa-basi, Gaara segera berlari kencang.

'1,2,Tidak! Hampir 4 jam Matsuri mengajak Hinata. Sudah selama apa Hinata berada di sana!' Batin Gaara kesal.

"Hinata!" Seru Gaara saat sampai di atas tebing tersebut. Sudah hampir gelap, Gaara belum menemukan sosok Hinata. Mengikuti instingnya, Ia langsung terjun ke dalam jurang tersebut.

"Hinata!" Gaara memutar badannya berkali-kali mencari sosok Hinata. Matanya terus mengedarkan pandangannya ke seluruh pasir. Hingga akhirnya ia menemukan sosok Hinata yang hampir seluruh tubuhnya tertutupi pasir yang bertiup.

"Sialan." Gumam Gaara seraya mengangkat tubuh Hinata yang mulai dingin. "Hinata, Hinata!" Panggil Gaara sambil menepuk pipi Hinata.

"Kazekage-sama!" Seru gadis yang berlari tidak jauh dari Gaara.

"Matsuri! Untuk apa kau kemari! Sudah hampir gelap, cepat kembali!" Seru Gaara yang masih mencoba membangunkan Hinata.

"Maafkan aku, Kazekage-sama! Tapi aku khawatir padamu!"Matsuri segera menurunkan badannya disebelah Gaara.

"Jangan bodoh! Angin malam ini sedang kencang!"

"Tapi...Kazekage-sama..." Matsuri memandang Gaara lekat.

"Gaara?" Hinata yang terbangun dari kesadarannya segera membuka matanya.

"Untunglah. Ayo bangun, aku akan segera membawamu ke rumah." Gaara segera memapah Hinata dan berjalan tanpa memperdulikan Matsuri yang masih terduduk dibelakangnya.

"Tunggu Gaara-kun, itu Matsuri?" Tanya Hinata melihat belakangnya.

"Ya, dia bisa pulang sendiri. Ayo, sebelum larut malam turun." Ucap Gaara datar.

Hinata hanya menurut dan menoleh sekali lagi ke arah belakangnya. Dilihatnya Matsuri menatap Hinata tajam.

* * *

><p>Telinga Gaara cukup panas malam itu. Bagaimana tidak? Saat Temari pulang dan melihat kondisi Hinata, Temari puas menceramahi adik bungsunya hampir lebih dari 4 jam. Entah bagaimana, tapi Gaara akhirnya mengerti mengapa Shinobi asal Konoha yang ia kenal itu suka tidak tahan dengan Kakak sulungnya yang satu ini. Setelah diberi ceramah bertubi-tubi, akhirnya Gaara lolos juga dengan alasan 'ingin melihat keadaan Hinata'.<p>

Gaara memasuki kamar Hinata yang berada di sebelah kamarnya. Ia membuka pintunya perlahan. Dilihatnya Hinata yang terbaring di kasurnya.

"Gaara-kun, kau belum tidur?" Tanya Hinata melihat sosok Gaara dari balik pintu.

"Belum." Gaara hanya menggeleng pelan dan langsung duduk di pinggir kasur. "Siapa yang melakukannya padamu?"

Hinata hanya diam. Mengingat kejadian tadi, Hinata ingat betul suara siapa yang berada di belakangnya sesaat sebelum Hinata terjatuh. "Tidak ada." Hinata tersenyum pahit.

"Siapa?" Tanya Gaara lagi dengan penekanan.

"Tidak ada."

"Hinata, apa sebegitu sulitnya kau mengatakan 'siapa'!" Gaara memandang Hinata sedikit kesal.

"Aku bilang 'tidak ada', tuan Kazekage!" Seru Hinata tak kalah kesal. Gaara yang mendengarnya sontak langsung memundurkan badannya sedikit. Kaget dengan perilaku Hinata.

"Maaf." Gaara langsung menunduk dalam. Hinata yang merasa bersalah segera menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Kali ini, biar aku yang mengurusnya. Masalah penduduk, orang-orang yang tidak ." Hinata tersenyum kecil.

Gaara hanya terdiam bisu. Tidak sanggup Gaara melihat senyuman pahit Hinata lebih dari ini.

"Gaara-kun, aku ingin mengeluarkan rasa percaya diriku. Kapan aku bisa berusaha sendiri." Hinata melingkarkan tangannya di leher Gaara dan memeluknya erat.

"Penderitaanmu, adalah penderitaanku." Gaara tersenyum tipis. "Kebahagiaanmu, adalah kebahagiaanku. Kalau itu membuatmu lebih baik. Aku turuti segalanya."

Mendengar hal itu, Hinata kembali menyunggingkan senyumnya.

"Berhati-hatilah demi diriku." Bisik Gaara pelan.

* * *

><p>Pagi hari ini, baru pertama kali Hinata melihat Gaara duduk santai di sofa hanya dengan kaus hitam lengan panjang dan celana hitam sambil membaca.<p>

"Kau tidak ke ruang Kazekage?" Tanya Hinata heran.

"Apa ruangan itu adalah sarangku hingga aku harus kembali ke sana rutin?" Tanya Gaara cukup membuat Hinata sedikit jengkel. Tanpa menjawab atau membalas perkataan apapun dari Gaara, Hinata segera menuju kamar mandi.

"Gaa~ra! Apa yang kau katakan pada Hinata, hah? Jangan kejam begitu!" Seru Temari kesal.

"Tidak, aku hanya melakukan itu agar kedepannya dia bisa menjadi wanita yang hebat." Jelas Gaara tak berdosa.

"Ngomong-ngomong, kau ini menyerahkan tugasmu lagi ke Kankurou, dia itu bukan pesuruhmu!" Ujar Temari.

"Hanya sampai sore. Aku mau menemani Hinata dulu. Kakinya terkilir dan terluka, tapi dia tidak memberitahuku." Gaara mendecih kecil.

"Hoo...Bukankah itu yang namanya wanita hebat? Dasar...Baiklah, nikmati waktumu. Aku harus ke akademi."

Gaara hanya mengiyakan perkataan Kakaknya yang langsung melesat pergi. Beberapa menit setelah Temari keluar, Hinata ikut keluar dari pintu kamar mandi rumah itu.

"Sudah selesai mengganti perbannya?" Tanya Gaara datar sambil tetap melihat ke arah tulisan pada buku yang ia baca.

Tepat kena sasaran, wajah Hinata langsung merah padam. "Aku tidak mengganti apapun!" Seru Hinata gugup.

"Hmmm..." Gaara hanya bergumam pelan dan tetap melanjutkan bacaan di bukunya.

"Gaara-kun sudah makan?" Tanya Hinata berusaha mencairkan suasana yang menurutnya menjengkelkan itu.

Gaara menggeleng. Melihat jawaban Gaara, Hinata hanya menghela nafasnya panjang.

"Kau kan bisa masak selagi aku belum bangun." Hinata menatapnya bingung.

Mendengar kata Hinata, Gaara segera mengalihkan wajahnya. "Laki-laki tidak harus memasak."

Dari jawaban itu, Hinata bisa mengambil kesimpulan. Ya, Gaara tidak bisa memasak.

"Baiklah, aku akan memasak. Gaara-kun mau membantu?" Tanya Hinata lembut.

"Jangan. Kakimu sedang sakit, kan? Biar aku yang membuatnya."

Gaara segera berdiri dari duduknya dan menarik Hinata pelan untuk duduk. "Tunggu disini."

Setelah Gaara memasuki dapurnya. Hinata hanya bisa terdiam. Apa Gaara benar-benar bisa memasak? Tepat seperti yang diperkirakan Hinata, belum 10 menit, terdengar suara barang pecah dan sedikit ledakan.

"Gaara-kun, ada apa?" Seru Hinata yang berlari ke arah dapur tempat dimana Gaara bereksperimen.

Dilihat Hinata, wajah dan baju Gaara sudah kotor. Dan yang Hinata tak bisa duga, dapurnya sudah benar-benar berantakan. Panci yang berada di atas kompor sudah meluap. Buru-buru Hinata membereskan segalanya dengan cekatan.

"Aduh, Gaara-kun harusnya aku saja yang melakukannya." Seru Hinata sambil tertawa, melihat tingkah Gaara.

"Huh, akhirnya kau tertawa juga." Gaara tersenyum kecil.

Hinata sontak kaget dengan perkataan Gaara.

"Ke-kenapa?" Tanya Hinata kepada Gaara yang terduduk di lantai.

"Soalnya, sejak kau pindah kemari, kamu jarang mengeluarkan tawamu lagi." Gaara menunduk dalam. Melihat hal itu, Hinata membungkukkan tubuhnya menggapai Gaara yang masih terduduk lesu di lantai itu.

"Apa kau susah? Apa kau sakit? Apa kau tidak bahagia? Pikiran itu terus memburuku melihat dirimu sekarang. Tapi, mendengar kau tertawa sedikit, membuatku senang bukan main." Gaara tersenyum tipis.

Hinata lalu tersenyum lebar. "Syukurlah. Pilihanku tidak salah untuk berada di sini."

Gaara memandangnya bingung. "Maksudmu?"

"Aku bersyukur tinggal disini. Karena bisa mengetahui lebih banyak tentang Gaara-kun. Dan lagi, aku tak perlu bertanya-tanya dalam hati lagi seperti sebelumnya karena Gaara ada disini."

Keduanya tersenyum mendengar perasaan masing-masing. Satu hal lagi yang mereka tahu mengenai perasaan masing-masing. Belum tahu apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya.

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure<strong>

"Aaaaaa." Terdengar teriakan dari atas gurun di Suna.

"Siapa kau! Kami tidak bisa membiarkanmu memasuki Sunagakure!"

"Cih...Ingat baik-baik namaku." Pria itu lalu menebaskan pedangnya yang tajam kearah kedua Shinobi Suna yang menahannya. Terdengar teriakan dari kedua Shinobi tadi akan tebasan tadi.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke. Ingat itu baik-baik sebelum kau mati." Pria bermata hitam itu langsung menusuk Shinobi tadi tepat di jantung kedua Shinobi itu.

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 2<strong>

**FINISH**

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**Black Rose**

* * *

><p><strong>Ohohohohohoohoo<strong>

**Maaf ya lama banget :D**

**Terus Aya bingung banget siapa pengganggunya! Ada yang request Matsuri dan Sasuke.**

**Bingung... Bingung...Bingung...**

**Gitu yang Aya pikirkan. Akhirnya jawabannya adalah:**

**Dua-duanya aja**

**lol **

**Tapi Aya merasa merasa lebih baik kalau dua-duanya ikut ^^**

**Sankyu semuaaaaa #kissu**

**Please review! Masih banyak butuh bimbingan dan masukkan! **

**Thank you so muach muach!**


	3. Black Rose

**Flower and The Star**

**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto / Shonen Jump**

* * *

><p><strong>Sequel dari <em>Flower and The Moon<em> (Yang belum baca, baca ya #promosilagi) :) **

**Terimakasih banyak buat para readers baik hati mau meluangkan waktunya baca fic ini #malu**

**Ada yang review pula / *tambahmalu* 8D**

**Warning : OOC, Sinetron gitu**

**Oke, kubalas review-nya ya :D**

**Kenapa semua berfikir Sasu akan menjadi pihak ketiga? T^T kan ada matsuri... Sasu untuk author aja #dilempar  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>keiKo-buu89<strong> : Iya ya? :) sankyu udh mau baca Ah, Sasuke cuma numpang lewat sebenrnya #diezh

**lonelyclover: **Jangan galau \*A*/ yaudah, Gaaranya buat aku ya. #dirajam# sankyuu udh baca

**Mayu masamune**: Arigatou ./ Ah iya maafkan hamba penggemar matsuri! ;; Iya, ada hubungannya. :D

**yume chan**: Halo yume :) Ah matsuri baik sebenrnya #pokes# hihi, bukan sifat Hinata sepertinya untuk adu domba XD sankyuuu

**uchiha senjYu**: Makasih banyaaak Ah Gaara jutek? Dia kan emang begitu :( #ngeles# Makasih banyak ya!

**uchihyuu nagisa**: Sasu menang poling sih :( Wahaha sankyuuu

**Shiokaze Arashi**: Be-Belum! / Matsuri baik koook XD Ah iyaaa Sasu ikutaan XD lol Sankyuuuu

**Shyoul lavaen**: Ayoo, kamu mau yang mana? #ehnyanyi# *dilempar* Setting waktunya cuma beberapa minggu setelah cerita Flower and The Moon ^o^/ Gomen lama apdet... #sujud

**OraRi HinaRa:** Sasu mau kedapetan peran nih ;;;; lolol di Flower and The Moon dia nggak ada soalnya XDd Waah iya, enak ya jadi Hinata :( Thank youuuu ^^**  
><strong>

**Agehashiroi :** Hai Ageha ^^ iyaaa aku juga suka kalau Hinata marah #eh Matsuri nggak jahat pelis #pulang author dilempar sama fans matsuri nih# Gomen ya lama :(

**mery chan :** Ka-Kamu mau rebutan Gaara sma aku :( *Ditendang* Iyaa Sasuke ngambil peran aku :( *makin ditendangin* wahaha sankyuuu Mery ! salam kenal :)

**Tsuki sora:** waaa makasih banyaak Gomen lama :(

**:** Sabaku-sama... terimakasih atas reviewnya! / #malu kedatengan keluarga sabaku# XDD lol Iyaaaa makasih banyaak ^^

* * *

><p><strong>Terimakasih buat semua yang sudah meri-view  lagi lagi seneng banget loh #glundungan**

**Walaupun ini sinetron banget tak apalah, aku suka buat begini untuk GaaHina *grin*  
><strong>

**Silahkan dibaca dengan santai~~ ^^  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>

**Black Rose  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Sunagakure<strong>

"Kazekage-sama, ada berita bahwa beberapa Shinobi kita terbunuh oleh penyusup semalam!"

Gaara yang mendengar hal itu segera mengangkat wajahnya.

"Siapa?"

Shinobi yang sedang menghadap Kazekage muda ini hanya menggeleng. Gaara lalu berdiri dan memanggil Temari yang berada di depan ruangan.

"Temari, bisa kau jelaskan apa yang terjadi semalam?" Tanya Gaara pada kakak sulungnya itu.

"Aku juga tidak tahu, Shinobi yang menemukan mayat para Shinobi tersebut menghilang begitu saja. Aku yakin mereka diancam oleh penyusup." Jelas Temari belum membuat Gaara puas.

"Baiklah, kalian keluarlah, aku akan berkeliling untuk bertanya pada penduduk langsung." Gaara segera mengambil jubahnya dan keluar bersama Temari dan salah satu pengikutnya.

Setelah sampai didepan gedung Kazekage, Gaara meminta untuk berpencar dan saling bertanya kepada penduduk desa akan hal itu. Untuk Temari hal itu cukup mudah, tapi tidak untuk Gaara. Sosialisasinya yang sangat minim membuat Gaara sedikit jengah untuk melakukan hal ini. Beruntung Gaara termasuk orang yang paham akan posisinya, sehingga dapat mengesampingkan hal itu.

"Baiklah, aku akan ambil jalan sini." Ucap Gaara sebelum akhirnya mereka berpencar. Gaara melalu jalan bagian selatan. Ia tidak memperdulikan seluruh pandangan masyarakat disekitarnya. Setidaknya asal Gaara masih dapat bernafas, hal itu cukup untuknya.

"Permisi." Ucap Gaara pada sebuah rumah kecil dari gundukan pasir yang pertama Ia lalui. Belum sempat Gaara bertanya, penghuni rumah sudah seperti seseorang yang didatangi oleh sesosok monster ganas yang siap menerkam. Dengan takut, penghuni tersebut menghampiri Gaara perlahan.

"Ada apa, Kazekage-sama?" Tanya seorang perempuan tua dengan takut-takut.

"Apa kau lihat ada Shinobi tanpa ikat kepala sejak tadi malam?" Tanya Gaara perlahan. Ibu-ibu itu berfikir sebentar dan mengangguk pelan.

"Sa-Saya lihat, kalau tidak salah dia pergi ke arah bangunan kosong disana." Tunjuk Ibu tadi pada sebuah rumah yang terletak paling ujung. Sebuah rumah yang tidak pernah ditempati semenjak penghuninya mati karena perang.

"Baiklah, terimakasih." Gaara segera berlari cepat menuju rumah yang ditunjukkan Ibu tadi. Dengan perlahan Gaara memasuki rumah itu dan melihat ke pelosok ruang yang sudah tidak ada tanda-tanda kehidupan itu. Menyadari sesuatu Gaara hanya menyeringai kecil.

"Kau tidak perlu bersembunyi begitu, Uchiha Sasuke." Gaara menatap ke langit-langit rumah dengan wajah datar.

"Huh. Kazekage memang jenius." Ujar lelaki yang masih berada di sebuah kayu yang terpampang di langit-langit rumah itu. Tahu keberadaannya di bongkar, Ia segera turun ke hadapan Gaara.

"Selamat pagi, Tuan Kazekage." Sasuke tersenyum licik. "Setelah ini, apa kau akan membunuhku dengan pasir-mu, hah?" Sasuke menyeringai tanpa takut sedikitpun.

Gaara tetap berwajah datar dengan kelakuan mantan sahabat temannya itu.

"Tenang saja, aku rasa itu adalah urusan Naruto. Dan seperti yang kau katakan, aku ini jenius. Bunshin-mu ini tidak cukup pintar untuk mengelabuiku." Gaara menatap Sasuke tajam.

"Tepat, kalau kau cukup hebat kurasa mudah bagimu menemukanku!" Sasuke tersenyum sebelum akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan Gaara.

Belum sempat Gaara membuka pintu rumah tadi, Temari langsung membukanya cepat.

"Ah Gaara! Syukurlah aku menemukanmu! Tadi aku bertemu Sasuke! Shinobi lainnya juga!" Seru Temari panik.

"Bunshin,kan?" Tebak Gaara.

Temari terdiam dan langsung mengangguk. "Ya."

"Dia berniat mengelabui kita. Tunggu saja apa niatnya memasuki Suna." Ujar Gaara sebelum akhirnya keluar dari rumah tua tersebut.

* * *

><p>Gaara menapaki kediamannya pelan. Jam dinding dirumahnya sudah lewat dari pukul 11 malam. Ia berhati-hati agar tidak membangunkan penghuni rumah lainnya. Setelah membuka jubah Kage-nya segera Ia menuju kamarnya.<p>

"Gaara? Kau sudah pulang?" Ujar Kankurou yang baru keluar dari kamarnya.

"Ng. Besok, datanglah ke ruangan Kage, ada yang ingin kubicarakan."

"Baiklah. Kau tidak mau masuk ke kamar Hinata dulu? Mungkin dia belum tidur." Ucap Kankurou dengan nada jahil.

Gaara hanya tersenyum tipis dan menggeleng. "Tidak, aku lelah. Selamat malam."

"Eh? Gaara?"

Gaara menutup pintu kamarnya perlahan. Segera Ia hempaskan tubuhnya ke atas kasurnya. Ia menghela nafasnya panjang. Tubuhnya sudah disortir berhari-hari dengan kerjaan di ruang Kazekage yang menumpuk. Ditambah dengan Sasuke yang menambah beban pikirannya. Belum lagi masalah Hinata. Pikirannya yang berkecamuk itu langsung terhenti ketika terdengar ketukan pintu dari luar kamarnya.

"Gaara?" Terdengar suara Hinata dari balik pintu. Sejujurnya Gaara hendak membukakan pintu, tapi menyadari bahwa tubuhnya sudah tidak kuat lagi berdiri, ia mengurungkan niatnya dengan niat agar Hinata ikut kembali ke kamarnya untuk segera tidur.

Tidak sesuai perkiraan, Hinata masih tetap berdiri di balik pintu tersebut. "Kau lelah? Kalau begitu, tidurlah." Ucap Hinata lembut. "Aku...tidak tahu apa permasalah Gaara-kun, tapi... semangatlah. Meski terjatuh, bangunlah. Aku yakin Gaara bisa. Jadi, seberapa berat hal yang kau hadapi, hadapilah. Tidak perlu berusaha terlalu keras, tapi berusaha sebaik mungkin. Berjuanglah!" Hinata tersenyum simpul dan mengetuk kembali pintu kamar Gaara.

"Selamat malam."

Suara langkah Hinata mulai menjauh. Menyadari hal itu, Gaara yang sedari tadi mendengar perkataan Hinata mulai tersenyum. Sudah tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi dari raut wajah Gaara yang terlihat senang.

"Terimakasih." Bisik Gaara sebelum Ia memejamkan matanya memasuki tidurnya.

* * *

><p>"Sa-Su-Ke!" Gadis berkacamata yang sedari tadi mengikuti jejak lelaki didepannya makin bosan. Sudah hampir 2 jam Ia keliling Desa itu, dan yang Ia lihat hanyalah pasir. Ya, segundukkan pasir yang tampak tak berujung.<p>

"Diamlah, atau ku panggil kembali suigetsu untuk membawamu." Sasuke bergumam pelan. Mendengarnya, gadis tadi langsung ciut.

"Jangan sadis begitu. Lagipula dari tadi kita belum sampai juga ke Desa Suna bodoh itu! Aku lelah sekali!" Gerutu gadis bernama Karin itu.

"Karin, apa kau tidak merasakan chakra lain?" Tanya Sasuke tidak menggubris ucapan Karin.

Karin hanya menggeleng. "Sama sekali tidak. Mana mungkin ada, kan? Pasir, pasir, pasir, lihat! Semuanya pasiiir!" Seru Karin seraya menunjuk-nunjuk dasar serta gundukan pasir dihadapannya.

"Konsentrasi Karin, aku merasa ada yang mendekat." Sasuke mulai siaga. "Karin, belakangmu!"

Dengan sigap Karin segera menghindar dari serangan pasir dibelakangnya. "Sial! Pasir ini berniat melukai tubuhku yang indah!" Karin langsung berniat mencari sosok pengendali pasir tersebut.

"Akhirnya kau menemukanku, Kazekage-sama." Ucap Sasuke.

"Eh? Kau bicara dengan siapa, Sasuke?" Karin mencari-cari sosok yang di sapa oleh Sasuke itu.

"Dibawahmu."

"Heee?" Karin segera menghindari pijakkannya dan bersembunyi dibalik tubuh Sasuke. "Mana dia?"

"Cih, bunshin. Ayo, Karin saatnya kita ke Desa itu. Kita hancurkan Desa pasir tidak berguna ini."

* * *

><p>"Ketemu."<p>

"Dimana?' Seru Temari mendengar ucapan adik bungsunya itu.

"Dari arah Barat. Aku yakin sekali dia akan kemari dalam waktu yang tidak lama. Saatnya kita siapkan para Shinobi dan evakuasi para warga." Gaara segera berdiri dari duduknya dan melepas jubah Kage-nya.

"Ga...Gaara jangan bilang kamu akan turun langsung menghadapinya.'' Ucap Temari melihat Gaara yang sedang mempersiapkan kunai-kunai di kantung kunainya.

"Mana mungkin tidak, kan? Dia adalah buronan, aku Kazekage. Dia sahabat Naruto, dan Naruto merupakan sahabat bagiku. Apa itu salah?" Gaara menatap Temari.

"Kau benar." Temari tersenyum. "Baiklah, kalian semua segera beritahu Shinobi akan hal ini, Kankurou, aku ingin kau atur evakuasinya!" Seru Temari mengatur para Shinobi yang langsung mengikuti arahannya.

"Baiklah, kalian berdua tunggu disini, aku akan kabari lagi." Kankurou ikut berlari keluar dari Gedung Kazekage.

"Gaara." Panggil Temari pelan.

"Ng?"

"Bagaimana Hinata? Aku yakin dia tidak mau ikut di evakuasi." Ucap Temari yakin.

"Tidak usah diberitahu juga aku tahu. Kau pikir aku sudah berapa lama mengenal Hinata?" Gaara memandang Kakaknya itu. "Dia adalah tunanganku, dan aku akan menikahinya. Aku tahu sifatnya, nee-chan."

Temari tersenyum lebar. "Haha, tumben sekali kau begini.'' Ia memukul pundak Gaara pelan. "O,ya malam ini kurasa Sasuke pasti menyerang, bersiaplah."

"Terimakasih. Aku akan berusaha demi Desa ini.''

* * *

><p>"Uchiha...Sasuke?" Hinata seakan tidak percaya mendengar kembali nama itu. Tubuhnya sedikit bergidik. Hinata yang dulu mengenal Sasuke kini sedikit takut mendengar bahwa lelaki Uchiha itu sudah menjadi buronan yang telah membunuh Shinobi - Shinobi hebat yang tak diragukan lagi kekuatannya.<p>

"Ya, malam ini kurasa dia akan datang ke Suna. Kamu...Mau bagaimana?"

"Aku akan tunggu disini." Hinata tersenyum.

"Kau..."

"Gaara pasti mengira aku mau ikut dalam perangnya, kan?" Tanya Hinata tepat.

"Iya." Gaara mengangguk pelan.

"Aku juga awalnya langsung berfikir begitu. Tapi, mengingat kita akan menikah, jika wajahku terluka aku harus menunggu berapa lama sampai sembuh?" Hinata tertawa kecil. Melihat itu, Gaara ikut menahan tawanya.

"Kau benar." Gaara menepuk kepala Hinata pelan. "Baiklah, aku pergi dulu." Gaara langsung berdiri dan menggunakan kembali 'gourd' tempat pasirnya.

"Gaara, hati-hatilah."

"Iya. O,ya Hinata aku sudah bilang Matsuri untuk menemanimu. Tapi tenang saja, aku sudah menyuruhnya untuk tidak ceroboh lagi." Ucap Gaara. Mendengar hal itu Hinata langsung diam.

'Jadi, Gaara tidak tahu yang sebenarnya?' Gumam Hinata dalam hati.

"Baiklah, terimakasih." Hinata tersenyum kembali sampai akhirnya Gaara keluar dari rumahnya.

Hinata langsung terlihat lesu. Bagaimana yang harus ia lakukan saat bertemu matsuri setelah kejadian itu? Hal itu mulai berkecamuk dalam hati Hinata.

"Jadi, kau baik-baik saja.'' Terdengar suara dari pintu depan.

"Matsuri!" Seru Hinata kaget.

"Hm, kaget begitu. Apa aku menakutkan?" Matsuri memasuki rumah itu dan duduk disebelah Hinata. Hinata hanya diam. Jujur, Hinata sedikit takut pada Matsuri.

"Kenapa kau diam? Kalau ini bukan pinta dari Gaara-sama, aku tidak akan mau." Ujar Matsuri. "Padahal, kau yang datang belakangan! Aku duluan yang mencintai Gaara!" Seru Matsuri pelan. Mendengar hal itu, Hinata sontak kaget.

"Matsuri..."

"Jangan beri aku simpati! Kenapa kau merebutnya?'' Matsuri menangis terisak. Hinata yang mendengarnya langsung kaget dan bingung harus berbuat apa.

"Aku tidak...'' Hinata menunduk dalam.

''Aku sudah lama menyukai Gaara! Lebih dari yang kau kira, perasaanku lebih besar daripada dirimu!" Matsuri menarik kerah jaket Hinata.

''Matsuri, kenapa kau begini?" Tanya Hinata pelan seraya ketakutan. Ia juga ikut menahan tangisnya.

"Kau yang kenapa? Gaara itu milikku! Hanya aku yang boleh, padahal aku sudah lama suka. Kau yang datang belakangan! Aku selalu memandangnya, mengagguminya, menunggu sampai dia berpaling dan menyadariku. Tapi semuanya hilang saat kau ada!" Seru Masturi sambil mengguncang-guncang tubuh Hinata.

"Kau salah!" Seru Hinata tidak kalah kencang. "Aku juga menyukai dia...'' Gumam Hinata pelan.

Mendengar pernyataan Hinata, tanpa basa-basi Matsuri melayangkan tangannya di pipi Hinata keras.

"Jangan bermimpi kau! Aku tidak akan menyerahkannya! Tidak mau..." Matsuri langsung mendorong Hinata yang masih terluka karena jatuh di gurun pasir dulu.

"Matsuri, maafkan aku. Tapi aku juga sungguh-sungguh."

''Kenapa kau sekeji itu?" Matsuri memandang Hinata hingga akhirnya Ia keluar dari rumah Gaara secepat mungkin.

Hinata yang masih terduduk di lantai seraya memegangi pipinya yang masih terasa panas hanya terdiam lesu. Hinata tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ia merasa Matsuri mirip dengannya. Mirip dengan Hinata yang dulu menyukai Naruto. Merasa Sakura tidak adil, padahal Hinata yang selalu memandang Naruto.

"Aku harus berbuat apa?'' Gumam Hinata pelan.

Tiba - tiba terdengar suara langkah kaki dari luar rumah mendekati Hinata.

"Hinata?"

* * *

><p>"Gaara! Ada Shinobi yang terbunuh dari bagian barat! Pasti ini perbuatan Sasuke!" Ujar Temari yang baru memasuki ruangan Gaara.<p>

"Iya, aku akan segera ke gerbang Suna." Gaara lalu berjalan peralahan keluar.

''Gaara, ingat. Lawanmu Sasuke, berhati-hatilah.''

"Iya.'' Gaara mengangguk pelan.

"O,ya Hinata dijaga oleh siapa?" Tanya Temari sebelum Gaara keluar.

"Hm? Matsuri.'' Jawab Gaara.

Temari langsung berwajah bingung. ''Hah? Yang benar? Aku melihat Matsuri berlari ke arah Selatan bersama Shinobi lain."

Gaara langsung berlari keluar. "Anak itu!"

Gaara langsung secepat mungkin kembali ke Rumahnya. "Hinata!" Ia mencari Hinata di seluruh ruangan, tapi hasilnya nihil, Hinata sudah tidak ada.

"Cih! Sudah kubilang untuk menjaganya!" Ujar Gaara seraya mendecih.

"Bagaimana?" Seru Temari yang mengikuti Gaara dari belakang.

"Seperti perkiraan. Harta-ku dijadikan tumbal olehnya.'' Ujar Gaara kesal.

"Tenang saja, kalau benar itu Sasuke, dia tidak akan menyakiti Hinata, bagaimanapun Hinata temannya." Ujar Temari menenangkan.

"Kau yakin? Kakak-nya saja dibunuh, bagaimana temannya?" Tanya Gaara ketus seraya keluar dari rumah tersebut.

* * *

><p>"Sudah sadar?"<p>

Hinata mengerjapkan matanya berkali - kali tercium wangi aneh di hidungnya.

"Apa ini?" Ia langsung terbangun dan mencoba berdiri.

"Heeei! Sasuke sudah berbaik hati menyuruhku untuk membangunkanmu tahu!" Ujar seorang Gadis disampingnya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun?" Hinata segera mengedarkan pandangannya. "Dimana?"

''Sedang mencari-cari perban di tasnya." Ujar gadis itu menunjuk kebelakangnya.

Hinata melihatnya. Ia lihat pundak seorang lelaki berbaju putih dengan lambang Uchiha dibelakangnya.

'Itu benar-benar Sasuke.' Pikir Hinata pelan.

"Hinata, lama tak bertemu. Aku benar-benar tidak menyangka bisa bertemu denganmu di tempat seperti ini. Kau tahu? Ini bukan Konoha." Ujar Sasuke yang menghampirinya.

"Ah, Sasuke-kun. Ini dimana?" Tanya Hinata mengedarkan sekelilingnya. Hanyalah pasir. Ini bukan di Sunagakure. Mungkin di ujung atau hampir berada di puncak Suna.

"Ini tempat yang jauh dari Suna. Yah, awalnya aku sudah ada di Suna, tapi melihatmu. Kukira kau ditangkap oleh Kazekage itu." Jelas Sasuke.

"Kalau memang begitu, kenapa kau menolongku?" Tanya Hinata ragu.

Sasuke hanya memandangnya sebentar lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Aku tidak menolongmu. Aku berniat menjualmu nantinya."

"Yang benar?" Seru Hinata tidak percaya. Melihat reaksi Hinata, Sasuke langsung terbelalak kaget.

"Aku sempat berpikir begitu." Ujar Sasuke datar.

"Sebenarnya..." Hinata membuka suaranya dan langsung menutupnya kembali. Gawat kalau Sasuke tahu Hinata adalah tunangan Gaara, seperti yang didengar Hinata, Sasuke ingin menyerang Suna. Jika Sasuke tahu hal itu, akan menjadi perisai kuat bagi Sasuke mengetahui tunangan sang Kazekage ditangannya. Hinata segera mengurungkan niatnya.

"Hm?" Sasuke menunggu ucapan gadis bermata indigo pucat itu.

"Aku...sedikit lapar. Begitulah." Lanjut Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Oh, Karin kau masih ada sisa makanan kan? Berikanlah dia." Ujar Sasuke seraya meninggalkan mereka berdua.

"Eh? Kenapa Sasuke perhatian sekali padamu?" Tanya Karin seraya menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Entahlah, bagaimanapun Sasuke-kun itu teman seangkatanku dulu di Konoha." Jawab Hinata seadanya.

Karin tersenyum senang mendengarnya. "O,ya salam kenal, namaku Karin."

''Ah, Hinata...Hyuuga Hinata." Balas Hinata.

"Kau cantik sekali." Puji Karin tulus melihat wajah Hinata.

"Tidak, masih ada yang jauh lebih cantik dariku." Jawab Hinata malu.

"Eh? Siapa?" Seru Karin penasaran.

"Hm...Sa-Sakura, temanku di Konoha." Jawab Hinata pelan. Ya, Sakura lebih cantik dari Hinata baginya, kalau tidak mana mungkin Naruto tidak jatuh hati pada gadis bermata hijau itu.

"Sakura? Aku penasaran wajahnya seperti apa? Rambutnya bagaimana? Kulitnya seperti apa? Sudah punya pa.." Belum selesai Karin bertanya pada Hinata, Sasuke melemparnya kantung tidur dari tempatnya duduk.

"Pakai itu, dan tidur. Jangan bertanya, jangan menjawab, jangan bicara. Atau kupanggil Suigetsu!" Ketus Sasuke datar. Karin mengikuti perintah Sasuke seraya kesal.

Hinata hanya mencuri pandang ke arah Sasuke.

'Apa Sasuke marah karena kami membicarakan Sakura?' Tanyanya dalam hati. Jauh dari lubuk hati Hinata, Ia sangat penasaran. Apa Sasuke menyukai Sakura? Alangkah baiknya jika Sasuke mendapat kebahagiaannya juga. Berhenti bertanya-tanya dalam hati, menyadari malam semakin larut, Hinata segera memasuki kantung tidurnya.

'Gaara-kun, maafkan aku. Aku akan mengikuti Sasuke dan ikut melindungi Suna.' Seru Hinata dalam hati. Ia memejamkan matanya perlahan hingga tertidur. Dalam mimpinya, ia merasa ada yang memainkan rambutnya yang tergerai panjang.

Siapa?

Gaara-kun? Atau... Sasuke-kun?

* * *

><p><strong><strong>CHAPTER 3<strong>**

****FIN****

* * *

><p><strong>CHAPTER 4<strong>

**LILY**

* * *

><p><strong>Sankyuuuu semuaaa yang sudah mau meluangkan waktu membacanya!<strong>

**Maaf ya makin aneh aja ceritanya, aku suka buat yang aneh sih. #diezh**

**Gimana? Ada yang kurangkah? :D aku butuh revieww~ perbaiki kesalahanku ;w;/ **

**eh pas nulis fic ini galau loh SasuHina atau GaaHina #Dirajam**

**LoL~ Terus Matsuri makin jahat, maafkan aku! **

**Well, terimakasih semua ;w;/ maaf telat apdet mulu.**

**See you next chap!**


End file.
